Mew Project: Sailor Mew Mew!
by tohruonigrihonda865
Summary: The Tokyo Mew Mew gang is on the search for Kish causing trouble. As they look for kish, the Sailor Scouts get suspicious about them, which leds to battling. Meanwhile, Kish teams up with the Negaverse to destroy the Mew Mews and the Sailor Scouts. The girls team up and fight them with their powers.
1. Chapter 1

_Mew Project: Sailor Mew Mew_

_~A Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon Crossover Fan Fiction~_

**Chapter one:**

**Downtown**

It was a busy day in Café Mew Mew, Ichigo was running all over the place taking orders and serving them, Mint was having her usual afternoon tea, and Lettuce…well, she tried her best. The day ended with all the girls tired and cleaning up the café. "Today was so tiring!" Mint said still drinking her tea.

"Tiring?" Ichigo started, "You didn't even help!"

"Well it was hard watching you work all day." Mint replied.

"Watching me work isn't helping me with work at the café!" Ichigo snapped.

"Um, guys?" Lettuce joined in, "You shouldn't be fighting, the day is over, we survived the day; we should be happy." Lettuce smiled.

"You're right Lettuce." Ichigo replied smiling back. As the girls were talking, Ryou and Keiichiro walked in the room which caught there attention. "Girls, we've detected some weird signs from the computers and we think it might be Kish." Ryou said.

"Weird signs? Kish never usually sends weird signs." Ichigo said.

"Maybe he's trying something new, but we can't say for sure." Keiichiro explained.

"We're getting the signals from downtown Tokyo." Ryou explained some more. Ichigo put her hands on her cheeks, "Downtown Tokyo? That's so far away!" she complained.

"Be lucky it isn't in Europe or some where farther." Ryou replied. Ichigo gave him a face and turned the other way. "What are we going to do?" Lettuce said with a worried look on her face.

"We're going to go over there and investigate." Ryou replied.

"What about the café?" Ichigo asked, while turning back around.

"We're going move the café to downtown Tokyo!" Ryou said.

"EHH!" the girls screamed.

"We're going to be using a store that a kind owner let us use for a few days." Ryou explained.

"Some guy let you stay at his store? How'd you score that?" Ichigo asked. Ryou turned toward Ichigo and pointed at her nose,

"It's called luck red-head!"

"Hey!" She yelled annoyed.

"So! Pack your bags girls! We're leaving tomorrow!" The girls stuttered with confused faces, They didn't know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mew Project: Sailor Mew Mew!_

_~A Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Moon Crossover Fan Fiction~_

**Chapter two:**

**New Surroundings!**

Later that evening; it was night at the arcade, Luna came in through the door. She jumped on one of the game machines and began to active the intelligence system. "Hello Luna." The machine said to her.

"Hello intelligence system. Do you have any news on our enemies?" she replied.

"Well sort of…" it paused.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I've found information on three girls who may or may not be working for the negaverse." It screen posted pictures of a pink cat girl, a green girl with white ribbons on her head, and blue bird girl.

"Who are these girls?" Luna asked.

"I don't have much information on these girls but I can tell you what I know." The computer explained.

"Let me hear it." Luna said.

"Well, the pink cat girl is named Mew Ichigo, very high power level, around 13 years old, and has pieces of DNA related to the Iriomote Wildcat. The green girl is named Mew Lettuce, high power level, around 14 years old, has pieces of DNA related to the Finless Porpoise. Finally, the blue bird girl is named Mew Mint, high power level, around 12 years old, has pieces of DNA related to the Blue Lorikeet."

"This is very suspicious; may I have the pictures of these girls?" Luna asked.

"Of course." It said. There was a small slot outside the machine, where three photos of the girls came out. Luna pulled the photos out with her paw and looked with suspense. It was now day time, three girls named Usagi, Rei and Ami were sitting outside the Hikawa Shrine, apparently waiting for someone.

"I wonder where Luna is," Usagi spoke.

"She wasn't there this morning; I wonder where she could go off too?" Then a black cat, Luna, appeared with three photos in her mouth, and started walking toward the girls. She spit out the three pictures in her mouth, while they landed perfectly on the floor of the temple.

"Girls, I've gathered more information on the Nega-verse." Luna explained.

"Based off what I learned from my intelligence system, the three girls in the photos, they many or many not be working for the Nega-verse, so keep your eyes peeled for these girls and defend yourself." Rei seemed to be deep into staring at the photos; she wanted to remember something but can't remember at the time. A little bit after the meeting; Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Ryou, and Keiichiro arrived in downtown Tokyo. They walked to the store that they were loaned to for a few days.

"Wow! This place is really nice!" said Ichigo, looking around.

"It is, isn't it?" Ryou continued,

"The owner said we could keep it for the days if we keep his business running; so, Ichigo go get the groceries!"

"What? Why me?" Ichigo complained.

"Because, everyone needs to help set up; now get to work!" Ryou explained.

"Ugh!" Ichigo complained again, then stepped out to buy the groceries.


End file.
